Insistir
by Victoria Lis
Summary: Para no molestar a Castiel en un día normal, no debes insistirle, con Castiel enojado todavía menos. Pero si él esta sufriendo, ¿qué haces?¿insistes?¿no insistes? (Basado en el capítulo 17, parte final)


**Editado** 14/11/2018.

 **Amour Sucré no me pertenece.**

* * *

Insistir

El sólo hecho de dirigirte unas palabras a ti, ese pelirrojo con cara áspera, campera de cuero y remera de Winged Skull, pude deducir tres cosas.

Si deseaba no tener problemas contigo y poder convivir estos años de instituto en tranquilidad y armonía, debía hacer tres cosas:

1- No hablarte de Nathaniel, a no ser que sea para burlarme de él.

2- Responder todo tu sarcasmo con más sarcasmo.

3- Nunca insistir.

Esta última regla la usé al poco tiempo que vine al instituto.

Ese estúpido justificante de ausencia fue la causa de todos los males sucedidos ese día.

Después de los idas y vueltas, de "no quiero firmar" y "ándale tu insístele" me hallé a mí misma ante tomar una decisión, insistirte a ti malhumorado cabello de menstruación o no.

Como supuse que me mandarías a freír papas, no te insistí. Tú me lo devolviste con un sonrojo que casi me mandó al otro lado. Nunca me lo esperé y me encontraste con la guardia baja.

Me peleé con Nathaniel y todo, pero no me importó ;ya se le pasaría. Por lo menos no vi tu furia en su máximo punto de ebullición.

Cuando me rompí los sesos buscando esa maldita llave de la sala de profesores, tampoco te insistí sobre tu conocimiento sobre ella, ni tampoco te culpé de tener algo que ver con ese asunto. Me benefició por que de hecho, tú encontraste la llave y me la diste.

Nunca desde que te conocí te insistí. Respeté tus decisiones testarudas, toscas, a veces irresponsables. Pero obtenía mucho a cambio: el beneficio de disfrutar de una buena compañía, reírme de tu sarcasmo dirigido a mí; por que a ti te encanta insultarme y gastarme con las frases más creativas que se te vienen a la cabeza; valorar tus actos amables, los cuales son pocos pero no sabes cuánto los aprecio.

Tanto tus palabras como acciones hacen latir mi corazón a frecuencias más fuerte que el de las ondas sonoras de un concierto de Winged Skull. Tú me das la libertad de ser sincera, expresar mis sentimientos verdaderos, sin la necesidad de aparentar ser una Mary Sue. Sino permitirme ser una chica real, imperfecta y aguantar mis quejas, lamentos, locuras, cotilleos, enojos.

Por todas esas cosas que tú me diste hasta ahora, querido Castiel, mi cabeza da mil vueltas.

Te veo ahora con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos. Descubriste que la persona que creías más importante para ti te destrozó de la manera más dolorosa y cautelosa posible. Y de manera indirecta tú, cegado por sus mentiras, heriste a las personas equivocadas.

Tu mirada no tiene vida, se ve rota, aplastada. Está dirigida a mí, reflejando tanta tristeza y remordimiento. Tus ojos me parten el alma a la mitad.

Mientras tú te das la vuelta, no lo dudo, determino seguirte. Te busco pero no te hallo, veo a Iris, Violeta y Kim, en un estado parecido al tuyo ante la revelación, pero cuando te encuentro en el Aula A yo me doy cuenta que no hay punto de comparación.

\- Castiel, espera.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor? No tengo muchas ganas de hablar -. tu voz suena quebrada y temblorosa, te cuesta hablar, por primera vez no veo esa seguridad sardónica en tu tono.

-Pero… No deberías quedarte solo.

-Al contrario. Es lo único que necesito- dices mientras te alejas, te alejas más de mí.

Pero no es cierto. Sólo por haber estado solo toda tu vida no significa que te haga bien. No lo mereces; nadie lo merece.

Tú eres alguien tan genial, sarcástico, borde pero de gran corazón, uno que ahora esta herido, con cicatrices que parecían haber sanado pero se abrieron y necesitan sanarse.

Por ti he roto muchas reglas, asi que ahora me importa un pepino la tercera regla. Adelante, tómame por pesada , enójate, insúltame, lo que tú quieras. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejaré tranquilo cuando por primera vez, insistir es lo que más necesitas que yo haga.

-E-Espera- te digo sin controlar mis impulsos, te abrazo para detenerte.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Siento como te tensionas pero a pesar de eso colocas tu mano sobre las mías que te retienen.

-No te vayas…¡No es bueno quedarnos solos cuando estamos tristes!.

No dices nada, pero siento como te relajas de a poco. En reacción yo también lo hago. Pero no dices nada y no das ningún indicio que me diga que sigues cómodo. Quizá ya estaba siendo muy densa.

Entonces para evitar ponerte incómodo por la prolongación de abrazo, aunque yo quiero que continúe, pienso que es mejor dejarte respirar.

-No. Quédate –susurras mientras agarras mi mano con un poquito más de fuerza, la acaricias, me pegas más a ti. -Lo siento. Por todo este lío…

– No es culpa tuya…- podría decir muchas cosas: "no quiero que te culpes" "yo sé que te arrepientes" "no eras tú mismo" "ella significó mucho para ti" "eres el más afectado". Pero no sé que otra cosa decir además de lo obvio para sacarte ese remordimiento.

Entonces me sueltas, sin agregar nada más. Pero tu silencio no me preocupa, por que tu mirada perdida y apagada que había visto antes no está. Tampoco veo arrogancia y sarcasmo, sino una llama en tus ojos, dándole algo de vida.

No debería hacerme costumbre insistirte pero hay excepciones, y yo tomaré el riesgo, siempre.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Este es el primer fic que publiqué al regresar a escribir, la versión anterior estaba llena de errores ortográficos y de narrador ( o sea, hay momento donde mi Sucrette se refería a Castiel de Tú y en otras ocasiones parecía que ella le estaba contando los acontecimientos a otra persona xD) y ahora que lo volví a leer vi algunas cositas que me parecieron un poco incoherentes.**

 **Si se fijan en mis demás fics yo soy de usar siempre la narración en tercera persona omnisciente. Pero decidí no cambiar la narración en primera persona, me gusta como queda.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por los 10 favoritos que tengo y por los comentarios.**

 **Con la aparición de CDM en la universidad me puse un poco nostálgica. Tengo varias ideas que deseo escribir para el fandom y también tengo planeado revisar "La Segunda vez" y "Friki Empedernido".**

 **Hasta otra, nos leemos.**


End file.
